In order to enhance the holiday spirit and add excitement and interest to a holiday of joy and giving, there has been a long-standing tradition of decorating trees at holiday times, such as Christmas, in a bright, attractive, and festive manner. The tree decorations usually take various forms which include numerous ornaments that are hung on the limbs and branches of the tree in order to add to the decorative, festive appearance of the tree.
Typically, ornaments incorporate a hook, loop, or ring which allows the ornament to be mounted to the tree. Depending upon the size of the hook, loop, or ring, the tree limb is inserted through the loop to support the ornament therefrom. Alternatively, another support member, such as wire, string, hooks, and the like, are mounted to the limb and to the hook, loop, or ring of the ornament to securely affix the ornament to the tree limb.
As the interest in decorating trees in a unique and visually striking manner increased, the type of ornaments employed has been expanded. As a result, ornaments have grown from multi-colored glass spheres to more visually exciting and sensor,/stimulating constructions which include audio and visual generating components to further enhance the sensory effect.
In spite of the broad expanding nature of the type of ornaments employed for tree decorations, virtually no change has been made to the manner in which the ornament is affixed to the tree. As a result, ornaments have been limited to structures which are capable of being supported by hooks, rings, or loops which form part of the ornament. Due to this construction limitation, dual purpose ornaments for use on trees and on tables or mantels have not been realized, typically due to the unsightly nature of the limb engaging hook or ring which forms a part of the ornament.
In addition to these drawbacks, prior art systems have also been limited in size and/or weight to a structure which is capable of being supported by a single limb of the tree. Consequently, larger ornaments which may incorporate additional visually stimulating features have been incapable of being constructed for use directly on a tree as a hanging ornament due to the inability of a single tree limb to support the weight of such products.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose, visually stimulating decorative product which can be easily and conveniently employed as a tree ornament or on a mantel or table top display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose, visually stimulating display product having the characteristic features described above which incorporates a single or multiple means for providing various sensory stimulating effects while being fully supported in its entirety on any desired tree.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose, visually stimulating display product having the characteristic features described above which can be quickly converted from an ornament to a table display with visual observation of the product being incapable of determining the dual nature of the product when in either mode.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.